


[Podfic] The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)

by MistbornHero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: "Hi. I'm Spider-Girl." She held out her hand. Kamala shook it and thought, I've totally read fanfic about you.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Anya Corazon
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577167) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was recorded as a treat for Kitsune_Heart for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:17 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (13 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/marvel-the-adventures-of-ms-marvel-and-spider-girl)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nbsd63wmo0l27dw/Marvel-The%20Adventures%20of%20MsMarvel%20and%20Spider-Girl.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1USPH2sEU9glZ5D9HzdfY98X4USiTSQML/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577167)
  * **Author:**[orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
